


&thatscareshim

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Before HoO, Foster Care, Save my baby, more angsty poems, poor Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Leo
Relationships: Esperanza Valdez & Leo Valdez
Series: at the end of it all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	&thatscareshim

**Author's Note:**

> before hoo

Leo’s back in the system

(the foster care system)

**You know, the one he doesn’t want to be in**

{the one that

S

C

A

R

E

S

him}

\\\but won’t admit it//

he doesn’t want to be here

h e r e.

with the people

*and the social care worker*

that doesn’t say it aloud

but Leo knows

_he knows_

^that she doesn’t like him^  
**& thatscareshim**

\--what if his mom hadn’t died--

\--what if everyone leaves him--

\--what if he’s lost forever--

what if

What If

WHAT IF

**_he doesn’t know_ **

“””Don’t focus on the hypotheticals”””

_h’ y’ p’ o’ t’ h’ e’ t’ i’ c’ a’ l’ s’_

%% twisting inside his brain %

swirling, swirling, swirling

swirling, swirling

swirling

.

**down the drain.**

@out of his head@

but _into_ reality.

reality. 

Leo 

H

A

T

E

S

reality.

he wishes it could burn

=like=the=fire=that=took=his=mom=

**all those years ago**

=like=the=hate=he=feels=for=Aunt=Rosa=

**even though he knows it his fault**

_swirling, burning, swirling, burning_

make it stop.

Make It Stop.

MAKE IT STOP.

_stop._


End file.
